nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl of Darkness: Nuk'draar's Dungeon
This article is about an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot Controls The following controls are for the Fuego Handheld. Control Pad- movement; in the overworld A- interact with object B- summon shadow Y- jump X- View Inventory 1- Switch control to Shadow ZR- Dodge ZL- Hold down while moving to run Start- Pause Characters Ditto- the main character and a young prisoner and sorceress; can use dark magic to cast curses and summon Shadows to fight Spirit Ditto- a shard of Ditto’s being that was cast out of Ditto when she was attacked by Nuk’draar; Spirit Ditto healed Ditto and helps Ditto fight; however, she is Ditto’s polar opposite and uses light magic to fight and support the team Bacari- a prisoner in the dungeon; does not possess any magic but is skilled with a dagger from many years of fighting off evil demons Shadira- Belicus’ sister; she was cursed by a demon and turned into a monster, but she learned to control the transformation and can turn into it at will to fight Belicus- a brave hero who entered the dungeon in search of his sister, only to get lost in the chambers of the dungeon; he possesses a charmed blade that deals extra damage to demons Battle System Initiating Battles Battles are initiated when one of the following occur: *An enemy touches the player; when this happens, the enemy will have the first move of the battle. *The player touches an enemy; when this happens, the player will have the first move of the battle. Battle Sequence Once the battle begins, the party members and enemies are transported to a special battle room; the layout of the battle room is randomized, as are the location of the party members and enemies. Once the player's turn starts, they go to each character in order that those party members have been placed in the team. They control each character to move forwards and attack; each individual party member can only move so many steps, after which they can attack, use a defensive maneuver, or wait for the next turn. This is done with each character in the party until all members have been used; then, the enemy takes a turn in a similar fashion. Once a party member is within range of an enemy, they can attack that enemy. When they attack, another small landscape containing just the two combatants appears; depending on the type of platform each combatant is standing on, they will receive buffs or debuffs. Once these buffs/defuffs (if any at all) have been divvied out, the two combatants begin their attack animations. If the player attacked the enemy, then their character will strike first. The roles are reversed if the enemy attacks the player. Defensive maneuvers can also be used by party members; these will have a few different effects depending on which one they used; an enemy must attempt an attack in order for the defensive maneuvers to take action, otherwise they will expire after the turn ends. Some defensive maneuvers will keep an enemy from attacking at all, while others will simply reduce enemy damage. Enemies that are two levels lower than the player will be defeated upon the player touching them, meaning no battle will be initiated. Platform Stone- no buffs or debuffs Metal- Stealth Debuff, makes it easier for opponent to dodge attacks Lava Rock- Damage at start of each turn Ice- Slipperiness Debuff, Chance of Freezing at start of turn Trap Tile- Chance of being damaged or Immobilized at start of turn Light Tile- Healing Buff, heals at start of each turn Poison Tile- Poison Debuff, chance of taking damage at start of turn High Ground- When the player has higher ground than the enemy or vice versa; Attack and Defense Buff Low Ground- When the player has lower ground than the enemy or vice versa; Attack and Defense Debuff Magic Tile- Attack, Defense, Health, Endurance, and Giftedness Flowery Ground- Decreases Laziness Grass- Increases Stealth and Giftedness Enemies Possessed Shadow Giant Spider Giant Rat Woeful Spirit Red Spirit Serpent Spirit Lizard Demon Fire Demon Blade Demon Poison Demon Torn Ghost Greedy Ghoul Nightmare Host Coffin Hauler Sarcophagus Dragger Lollygagger Ghoul Shadow Monster Orb Skeleton Skeleton Warrior Dark Mage Demonic Slammer Scandalous Succubus Ghoulish Overlord Innovative Ghost Shadow Slave Shadow Walker Chain Hurler Endless Prisoner Grave Digger Bosses *Almites- the Demon Champion, Evilness based on how many attacks Ditto has learned *Beely Bob- embodies Gluttony, the only boss where Evilness plays no role. *Mammoth- embodies Greed, Evilness based on how many coins are in the player's inventory *Azmo- embodies Lust, Evilness based on the Camaraderie level of characters, with higher Camaraderie levels causing the boss to do more damage; a good strategy is to have two characters with low camaraderie take on the Boss *Levi Ethan- embodies Envy, Evilness based on the Camaraderie level of the Fifth Wheel character with other party members *Pazu- embodies Wrathness based on the Attack stat of the party leader; also reverses roles, with higher Attack stat characters doing less damage and lower Attack stat characters doing more damage *Belphegorge- embodies Sloth; Evilness based on combined Laziness of whole party *Cypher- embodies Pride; Evilness based on stats of the character with highest stats *Nuk'draar/Nuk'drakon/Nuka Essence- First Phase like Greed, Second Phase like Lust and Envy, Third Phase like Sloth and Pride Hazards Spikes Fireballs Crushing Blocks Attacks Ditto's Attacks Spirit Ditto's Attacks Bacari's Attacks Shadira's Attacks Belicus's Attacks Gameplay Elements/Mechanics Shadow Realm In the overworld, Ditto has the ability to enter the Shadow Realm when standing on Mirror Floors. The Shadow Realm can unveil platforms, enemies, puzzles, and hazards that are invisible to her when in the Light World. If a Mirror Floor is nearby, it can be worth a player's time to see what lies in the Shadow Realm on the other side. Stats Each party member has their own stats. These stats are as follows: Health- overall health points; when health reaches 0, that party member is unable to participate in the remainder of a battle. Attack- Amount of damage a character deals when they attack; varies depending on what attack is being used, works more like an average than a set-in-stone stat. Defense- Affects the amount of damage taken from enemy physical attacks; the higher Defense, the less damage taken Endurance- Affects how much damage or how strong the effects of status ailments and enemy magic attacks are; higher Endurance = less magic damage from enemies or weaker Sleep effects etc. Giftedness- Amount of damage a character deals when they use magic attacks; much like the Attack stat, this functions like an average Evilness- Only matters in boss fights; the condition it is dependent upon varies between bosses; higher Evilness = more damage from Bosses Stealth- Affects the chance that an enemy will dodge an attack; higher Stealth = less chance of enemy dodging Laziness- Affects how far a character can move on a map during battle sequences how willing they are to dodge enemy attacks; lower Laziness = more movement and dodging Camaraderie The camaraderie system helps characters to get to know each other better, grow closer to one another, and fight better in battle when together. The closer together two characters are when in a battle, the more camaraderie they will build. Camaraderie ascends five levels: One- Acquaintanceship Two- Friendship Three- Best Friendship Four- Closest Friendship Five- Love When two characters of the opposite gender reach Level 5, they will fall in love with each other; siblings or characters of the same gender that reach Level 5 will have either a Bromance or Sibling Camaraderie. The Fifth Wheel Factor is another Camaraderie element. There are five characters, three girls and two boys. If full Camaraderie is reached with all characters, two Love relationships will be formed and one girl character will become a Fifth Wheel. As a Fifth Wheel, they feel lonely and left out, and will not fight as hard in a battle, with some of their stats dropping as soon as they achieve Fifth Wheel status. A way to combat this is to continue to support the Fifth Wheel by building their camaraderie with other characters to cheer them up and make them feel more welcomed in the group. Trivia Category:Games Category:Main Games